Question: Gabriela has biked her bike for a total of $108$ kilometers since she started biking daily. She has been biking $9$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Gabriela been biking?
Explanation: The number of days that Gabriela has been biking is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of kilometers biked each day. $108\text{ kilometers} \div 9\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $108\text{ kilometers} \div 9\text{ kilometers per day} = 12\text{ days}$